creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Caucasus: Subzero
Interesting new story. Chapter One LOCATION: Caucasus Mountains, Russia. TIME: 1430 hours. My name... is Yakov Baronova, member of the Russian Federal Union for Research of Unknown Objects, or the RFURUO for short. A few months ago a mysterious object crash landed in the Caucasus Mountains, and the RFURUO sent out a group of investigators to setup camp in the area in the mountains to discover what it may have been and to determine the origin of said object. We never heard from them again. I am being sent out to investigate their mysterious disappearance on this day, August 7th, 2007 at 1430 hours, or 2:30 PM in standard time. The helicopter moved swiftly through the cold air over the Caucasus Mountains. Only four people rode along on the helicopter; the pilot and copilot, of course, Commander Mikhail Ivanski, and myself. "Baronova," Ivanski called out to me, "Be very careful when you are down there. Not only do we not know what happened to the investigation team, but there will likely be a strong blizzard in just a few hours." He pointed to the thick, fluffy clouds filling the sky. I wore a thick cold-resistant suit, so I didn't think the snowstorm would be an issue for me. What did worry me was what could be down there. Ivanski opened up a supply box and pulled out a large gun and some ammunition. "Take this." he said, holding out the gun and bullets to me, "Just in case." I obeyed, and grabbed the weapon from his hand and loaded it. I put the spare ammo in a pouch on my snowsuit. "Commander! We are above the drop zone." the pilot called out. Ivanski nodded and ordered, "Bring'er down closer to the ground in order that Baronova can safely drop out of the chopper." The helicopter moved downwards slowly until the gap between it and the ground was only about ten feet. "Can you go any lower?" I asked in fear. I was always afraid of heights. Ivanski closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We don't want to risk crashing the chopper on the cliffs." he said simply. The huge sliding door on the side of the helicopter slid open and a gust of frigid air blew in. I pushed a button on my suit which caused a helmet-like covering to envelop my head, protecting it from the cold. I looked back to the commander, who nodded, before jumping out of the side of the chopper. I landed in the deep snow relatively harmlessly. I stood up and looked around. There was a beeping sound in my suit. It was the intercom between me and those in the helicopter. "Look for the entrance to the camp. That's your best bet. We will depart shortly, so if you think you've found enough evidence as to what happened here, don't hesitate to contact us. And if you could, we would like it if you could bring back the object that crashed here, or if it is too large to carry, break off a portion of it to bring back to us. Am I clear?" the commander's voice rang out from the intercom. I responded with an affirmative and began to head in the direction of the base. I looked back towards the helicopter and saw it flying off into the distance. I gulped. I was all alone here now with whatever had crash landed up here in the mountains. I stomped through the snow nervously with my gun ready to attack. Every now and then I thought I heard someone shout, but I passed it off as my anxious mind playing tricks on me. After a few long minutes of walking, I reached the first signs of a camp. There was a metal shack built up in the snow, but it was totally desolate looking. If there had been any footprints near it, they'd been long since covered by snow. I sauntered over to the metal door on the building and grabbed the handle. It was frozen. I pulled harder and harder until I finally forced it open, causing a few icicles to fall from the roof of the building and on top of me. I clicked a button on the helmet of my snowsuit and a light flicked on. It wasn't too bright, but it was bright enough for me to see inside the dark room. I walked in and gasped. There was blood spattered on the floor. The trail of blood lead to a small hatch in the floor. Hesitantly, I walked over to it and pulled on the handle to the hatch. I thought it was frozen at first, but the more I pulled on it the more I realized it was locked. I needed a key to get in. Down below under the hatch I heard a shuffling sound, like something scraping around on a cold stone floor. "Hello?" I called out, hoping for a response. There was nothing. The shuffling sound stopped as well. My heart pounded in my chest. Who or what was down there? I cleared the thought from my mind and decided to try to find my way to a different building. I walked out of the cold, dark room and kept walking further into the mountains, trying to find any other building. Eventually I came to a much larger rectangular building, this one about the size of a blimp. It was made of metal like the first, but this one had windows on the sides every once in a while. I approached the big front door and pulled. Frozen. I pulled harder until I finally forced it open. A powerful gust of air blew out from the insides of the building, so cold that I could feel it through my cold-resistant suit. Chapter Two LOCATION: Caucasus Mountains, Russia. TIME: 1500 hours. I walked into the cold building and scanned the room quickly for anything worthwhile. Not much. I took another step and nearly slipped. I looked down below me and saw that I had stepped in a nearly frozen puddle of blood. I stepped back in shock and heard a sound of scuffling and what sounded like a crate falling off to my left. I swiveled around with my gun aimed towards where I'd heard the sound. The sound stopped. Cautiously, I walked my way over to the far corner of the room. "Show yourself! I'm only here to help you. I do not wish to harm you." I yelled as I kept walking. I got no response. I made my way to a large crate that had apparently been knocked over. I pressed myself up against it and kept walking. I turned around the corner of the crate and froze. It looked human, but I knew it wasn't. On some parts of its body it still wore destroyed pieces of an RFURUO suit. But its head was horribly deformed. Its eyes were melted looking and its mouth was left hanging open, its lower jaw appearing to be broken. It shouted incoherent gibberish and started to run at me. I fired a bullet at it before it could reach me, and it backed up a few feet and stared at me again. Its head tilted to the side and started to growl. It jumped an unhuman height and landed on top of the big crate before it leaped up onto a ventilation pipe on the ceiling and crawled away quickly. I pressed the intercom button on my snowsuit. "Commander, I don't know what in the name of the Lord happened here, but I was just attacked by... by something. It was barely human. I don't know what to do." I said through the intercom, panicked. There was nothing on the other line but static for a few seconds, but finally a voice came through. I couldn't understand it. It was all broken up and impossible to understand. I switched off the intercom and looked around me again. The light on my snowsuit wasn't bright enough for me to see to the other side of the room, so whatever was beyond me was a mystery. A terrifying mystery. I held my gun in front of me and moved slowly across the room. There was no sound but the sound of my footsteps and my own panicked breathing. I didn't want to go on, but I had ''to know what had happened here. I found a light switch. I flicked it on, but no lights came on. The power was out. I heard a growling sound from up above me and looked up quickly. Hanging from the ventilation pipe was a dead body, a rope around its neck. It was starting to move slightly, and it was starting to swing back and forth ever so slowly. It saw me, I knew it. It was trying to get to me. Its head was also deformed, although not as badly as the first monster I'd encountered. It growled at me. "Are you alright?" I called out foolishly. Of course it wasn't alright. It was ''dead. But it was moving. Realizing that this thing wasn't human, I fired a bullet into its head, causing it to cease movement. I began to back up back into the main room, but I saw that the main door was now shut tightly. I was trapped in here now. From deeper inside the room I heard the sound of something being dragged across the floor. It sounded like something metal. I raised my gun again at the approaching sound. It came closer and closer until it stopped. I gulped and shakily began to approach the direction the sound had come from. After only a few steps, the light shined on a man in a RFURUO suit, but it was easy to tell it was no longer human. In its hand was a long metal pipe. I back up and the thing started to move closer to me. "Stay back!" I shouted at the thing, holding my gun in front of me. Its deformed mouth opened slowly and let out a disturbing growl. I yelled again to try to scare it away, but it didn't work. It raised its pipe and bashed me powerfully. It actually hurt despite the thick suit protecting me. I fired a bullet at the thing, making it fall backwards. It shrieked and ran at me again, but I fired a bullet at its head before it could reach me, killing it. It collapsed to the ground and began to convulse horribly. When it finally stopped, a putrid smell flowed into my suit. I had to fight in order not to vomit. I backed up and just stared at the hideous thing. What the hell happened?! It must have had something to do with the object that crashed here. I turned the intercom back on and heard nothing but static, so I turned it back off and tried to pry the door open. I couldn't. Exasperated and frustrated from fear, I turned back to face the darkness in front of me. I had to head further in. Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content Category:Stories Category:Fiction Category:ManraptorHurrr's Forever Unfinished Stories